metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
GSR
The GSR (Granite Series Revolution, formerly Rail) are a series of high performance .45 ACP M1911 pistols built by Swiss Company SIG Sauer (formerly SIGARMS) in the United States. "Granite" is a reference to SIG Sauer's home base, New Hampshire, which is known as the Granite State. Overview Each pistol is hand-fitted using a wide range of aftermarket parts. Standard versions are fitted with skeletonized triggers (factory-set to between 4.5 and 5.5 pounds, 2kg-2.5kg) and match-grade 5-inch (127mm) barrels. Weak points in the original M1911 design such as the extractor and plunger have been made stronger. Unlike some other high-end M1911s, they are fitted with the GI-length guide rod and standard recoil spring plunger, instead of a full-length guide rod. This feature allows one less avenue for dirt to get into the weapon, while the full-length guide rod is meant to prevent the recoil spring from folding or crimping (this is only really a possibility with low-quality springs). The main difference between the Revolution and earlier Rail versions are the manufacturers for the slide and frame. Revolution models use slides and frames manufactured in the United States by SIG; while earlier Rail's were built by Caspian (these were plagued by problems because of a too-tight fit between slide and frame). Some Revolution (and all Rail) models feature an accessory rail for mounting gear such as tactical lights and lasers. Parts manufacturers: * ACT-MAG (8-round magazine). * Caspian (Rail version frame and slide). * EGW (sear and barrel bushing). * Grieder Precision (slide stop, magazine catch, plunger tube) * Herrett's (wood grips). * Novak's (sights). * Performance Engineering (hammer, grip screws and bushing, pins). * SIG Sauer/SIGARMS (Revolution version frame and slide, firing pin, extractor, grip and thumb safeties, trigger). * Storm Lake (barrel). * Wolff Springs (recoil, firing pin, and extractor springs, mainspring). Usage During the time of the war economy, the GSR was the primary sidearm of most PMC soldiers under Outer Heaven. Gun launderer Drebin 893 sold the GSR from his shop, and often had two on display inside his Stryker. South American rebel soldiers were also known to have used this weapon. The joint U.S. Army/Marines task force had also been seen with this weapon though it was only holstered. Johnny Sasaki used it as his main sidearm through the events of the Guns of the Patriots Incident. After Johnny ended up wounded during the attack on Outer Haven, Meryl Silverburgh briefly used it on the onslaught. Mei Ling also used this weapon as she braced for an intrusion in the . Behind the scenes The player can purchase the GSR from Drebin in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. It can be customized with an underbarrel light, as seen in the picture above. Although it has less features than the Operator, it possesses greater ammo capacity. One can be found for free inside the Militia Safe House next to an executed PMC soldier; alongside a Mk.17. The GSR was available in any game in Metal Gear Online, regardless of whether or not Drebin Points were enabled. In DP enabled games, it was available for free. It was the "standard" secondary weapon, with moderate stopping power, relatively low recoil, and a generic appearance. The effective range for the GSR was fairly short, extending only a few yards. Holsters bought from the Rewards Shop featured a GSR, but it was only for aesthetic purposes. Category:MGS4 weapons Category:Pistols